1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cooling system for a card in which heat is removed from the swift covering and revolving flats.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object of modern carding methods is to increase throughput and production of material in a working area. Since mechanical work usually leads to the production of heat, changes of temperature are bound to create problems. In particular, the production of heat in the zone of operation of the card may lead to different heat expansions and excessive temperature differences between the card components.
These problems have already been recognized and have been described in European Patent Application No. 77 166, wherein the only provision for solving these problems is a liquid conveyance system in the swift to compensate for the temperature conditions on the outer periphery of the swift.
The only "access" to such a system is by way of the swift shaft; consequently, only very limited possibilities for acting on the conditions in such system exist so that the object of that invention (i.e., uniform temperature conditions) may prove to be unattainable.